(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paper containers such as boxes. More particularly, this invention relates to boxes of the flip top or hinged lid variety made from a single blank of paperboard and having improved finished edges in appearance when folded, glued and completely assembled.
(2) The Prior Art
Hinged lid containers have been widely used for many years as boxes containing crayons or cigarettes. These containers may be constructed from a single sheet of paperboard as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,828 to Chalmers which describes a basic container blank. The Chalmers container blank, as well as other container blanks, such as Moreton in U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,564 have, when the paperboard blank is in the completely assembled condition, raw edges on side panels and dust flaps.